pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Possessed Pygmy
A Possessed Pygmy is a normal Pygmy that's body has been taken over by an outer force creating changes in its appearance and behavior. Types of Possession There are two ways a Pygmy can become possessed. The first is by a Ghost Pygmy and the second is from the Ape Sacrifice. Ghost Pygmy Possession When a Ghost Pygmy is created on Graveyard Island, it can interact with other living Pygmies in many ways, one of which is to possess it. Drag a line with your finger from the Ghost to the Pygmy and the Ghost will fly into the Pygmy. The Pygmy will be then turn green and sickly and will turn its head in a full circle. It will then throw up a vile green liquid with fish, chicken meat and coconut. The Pygmy will then be taken into the air by its inhabitant, which proceeds to remove itself from the possessed Pygmy. The Pygmy, now free of the ghost, will linger in the air for a moment and then fall to the ground, good as new. Ape Sacrifice Possession During the Ape Sacrifice on Ape Mountain, Pygmies can be possessed in two ways. First, one can be dropped at the Winch. Its eyes will glaze over black with red pupils and then await the command to begin winding the winch to raise the sacrificial altar. The second is if a Pygmy is dropped onto the Bongos. Its eyes will become the same red and black and will play the bongos when commanded. Pygmies don't usually harm other Pygmies, so possessed Pygmies are different in that they don't seem to have any recollection of being good and will sacrifice any one of their kind. Bongo.png|A Possessed Pygmy at the bongos Winch.png|A Possessed Pygmy at the winch God Possession When a Pygmy is place in a God Altar his eyes will glaze over white without pupils and his hair will rise up. When the player touch the altar the Pygmy will sing a note, each altar make the Pygmy sing a different note. Thetan Possession After being possessed by one of Xenu's malevolent angry Thetans, the Pygmy will take the appearance of a Vampire Pygmy , then randomly attacking other pygmies, though at a slower rate than a vampire. These Pygmies will randomly leap at normal Pygmies and either punch them in the face multiple times or bite half of their face off. Both interactions will kill the victim by the same staggering and falling to their doom and have the possessed Pygmy shake his head and expell the Thetan from his body. However, if a Thetan possessed Pygmy runs into another Thetan-possessed Pygmy, they will brawl and randomly punch each other (albeit comically) and slap each other afterwards. This brawling will not kill the Pygmies, though it will not force the Thetans out of them either. Trivia *A Possessed Pygmy is the only alternate Pygmy form that can be created more than one way. *There are glitches than can also make different forms of possessed Pygmies, and even combinations of other alternate Pygmies (such as an infected vampire). *A Pygmy possessed by a Ghost does not interact with other Pygmies. *Ghost Possession is the only Ghost-Pygmy interaction that does not kill the Pygmy. *The Ghost-Possessed Pygmy's routine is based off of The Exorcist, a 1973 horror film depicting similar content. Category:Alternate Pygmy Forms Category:Components of the Ape Sacrifice Category:Pocket God